The present invention relates to a packaging arrangement, and in particular a cartoning arrangement which permits in particular suspended transportation of packaging means in the case of a circulatory conveying route.
The field of packaging technology includes packaging by means of cardboard cartons, which, on account of the packaging material, has to meet specific requirements. It is frequently the case here that a plurality of articles are packed together in a carton and made ready for shipping. It is usually the case here that an open carton is packed from above, as is known for example from EP 1 530 541 B1. This known cartoning machine, however, has the disadvantage that, in the case of format adjustments, for example changeover to larger or smaller cartons, it is also necessary for the corresponding retaining means for the cartons to be changed over or adjusted, for example, mechanically, which leads to long changeover and stoppage periods for the cartoning machines. In addition, it is a perennial problem with known cartoning machines that various handling steps, e.g. the operations of opening up a collapsed carton blank, of loading the opened-up carton, and of closing the loaded carton, etc., require different cycle times, and therefore the machine output which can be achieved is determined by the longest-lasting operation. During operation, however, this often results in undesired fluctuations in speeds in modules with relatively short operating times and/or in undesired stoppages and synchronization problems.